


I Made This 18+

by werewxlfie



Category: IMT18
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewxlfie/pseuds/werewxlfie
Summary: I  MADE THIS 18+Or "I MADE THIS MATURE"A book about a girl who is troubled by her mates and others while her turns into a disaster until she found a guy who met her while she was grouped up with him in a project about mental health…Will she fall in love with him??Year: 2009Start: August 20th, 2009FletcherlandsFletcherlands is a fictional city that was in I MADE THIS 18+ novel.  There a school called Fletcherlands Community School.//More information will be added through out the novel//





	1. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah i forgot to mention that the chapters are in roman numerals:)

**I MADE THIS 18+**

Or _ "I MADE THIS MATURE" _

A book about a girl who is troubled by her mates and others while her turns into a disaster until she found a guy who met her while she was grouped up with him in a project about mental health…

Will she fall in love with him??

** **

Year: 2009

Start: August 20th, 2009

**Fletcherlands**

Fletcherlands is a fictional city that was in _ I MADE THIS 18+ _novel. There a school called Fletcherlands Community School.

_ //More information will be added through out the novel// _

⇄ - time skip (in the middle of long & little)

↻- long time skip

⇝- little time skip

**MAIN CHARACTERS≯**

❥ - Kailee's POV

❒ - Amberley's POV

✜ - Kaiser's POV

◉ - Leonardo's POV

☆ - Anastasia's POV

✦ - Aaron's POV

✪ - Jayson's POV

◇ - Jasmine's POV

❈ - Sammie's POV

❃ - Josh's POV

♘ - Amethyst's POV

**I MADE THIS 18+: DAKOTA'S SECRET∌**

✠ - Dakota's POV

❦ - Amaryllis's POV

**Kailee's bullies∝**

❖ - Sydney's POV

⊕ - Layla's POV

⊗ - Kaylee's POV

✕ - Jay's POV

**Cloud 9 ∮**

♧ - Zyair's POV

△ - Christopher's POV

✙ - Ryan's POV

□ - Anthony's POV

∨ - TJ's POV

** _CHARACTERS_ **

** _NEWLOVES & SHEPHERDS_ **

**Kaylee Janet Paige Trueheart**

Preferred Name: **Kailee Newlove**

ABOUT KAILEE

Age; 14~

Sexuality; Heterosexual

Orientation; Student

Relationship; Single (will change)

Birthday; January 1st, 1995

Birthplace; Sydney, NSW, Australia

Status; Alive

Nationality; Australian

Appearance; Brunette (was blonde)

First Appearance; chapter i

Rarity; 1

-

**Kaitlyn Olivia Newlove**

Kailee's Mother

Married Name; Kaitlyn Shepherds

ABOUT KAITLYN

Age; 27~

Sexuality; Heterosexual

Orientation; N/A

Relationship; Married (unknown)

Birthday; February 23th, 1982

Birthplace; Singapore, Singapore, Asia

Status; Alive

Nationality; Singaporean-Australian

Appearance; Brunette

First Appearance; chapter i

Rarity; 4

-

**David Myles Shepherds**

Kailee's Step Father (unknown though)

ABOUT DAVID

Age; 30~

Sexuality; Heterosexual

Orientation; N/A

Relationship; Married (unknown)

Birthday; March 7th, 1979

Birthplace; Venice, Italy

Status; Alive

Nationality; Italian-Australian

Appearance; Brunette

First Appearance; chapter xlv (or earlier)

Rarity; 6

-

**Amberley Joselyn Trueheart**

Kailee's Twin Sister

Preferred Name; AJ Newlove

ABOUT AJ

Age; 14~

Sexuality; Heterosexual

Orientation; Student

Relationship; Single

Birthday; January 1st, 1995

Birthplace; Sydney, NSW, Australia

Status; Alive

Nationality; Australian

Appearance; Blonde

First Appearance; chapter i

Rarity; 4

-

**Kaiser Bryce Trueheart**

Kailee's Older Brother

ABOUT KAISER

Age; 17~

Sexuality; Heterosexual

Orientation; Student

Relationship; Single

Birthday; January 19th, 1992

Birthplace; Sydney, NSW, Australia

Status; Alive

Nationality; Australian

Appearance; Brunette

First Appearance; chapter i

Rarity; 6

-

**Kaiden Harper Newlove**

Kailee's Little Brother

ABOUT KAIDEN

Age; Born on January 1, 2010~

Sexuality; Heterosexual

Orientation; N/A (will change)

Relationship; Single

Birthday; January 1st, 2009

Birthplace; Sydney, NSW, Australia

Status; Alive

Nationality; Australian

Appearance; Blonde

First Appearance; chapter i

Rarity; 7

-

**Leonardo Xavier Shepherds**

Kailee's Boyfriend

Nickname; **Leo**

ABOUT LEO

Age; 16~

Sexuality; Heterosexual

Orientation; Student

Relationship; Single (will change)

Birthday; August 7th, 1993

Birthplace; Venice, Italy

Status; Alive

Nationality; Italian-Australian

Appearance; Brunette

First Appearance; chapter xiii

Rarity; 4

-

**Harold Flynn Shepherds**

Leo's Little Brother

Nickname; Harry

ABOUT HARRY

Age; 10~

Sexuality; Asexual

Orientation; Student

Relationship; Single

Birthday; December 19th, 2000

Birthplace; Queensland, Australia

Status; Alive

Nationality; Australian

Appearance; Blonde

First Appearance; chapter xvii

Rarity; 6

* * *

_ **MORGANS'** _

-

**Anastasiya Rose Morgans**

Kailee's Cousin

Nickname; **Tasia**

ABOUT TASIA

Age; 14~

Sexuality; Heterosexual

Orientation; Student

Relationship; Single (will change)

Birthday; January 2nd, 1995

Birthplace; Sydney, NSW, Australia

Status; Alive

Nationality; Australian

Appearance; Blonde (dyed pink)

First Appearance; chapter iii

Rarity; 3

-

**Aaron Benjamin Morgans**

Tasia's Twin Brother

ABOUT AARON

Age; 14~

Sexuality; Heterosexual

Orientation; Student

Relationship; Single (crushing)

Birthday; January 2nd, 1995

Birthplace; Sydney, NSW, Australia

Status; Alive

Nationality; Australian

Appearance; Blonde

First Appearance; chapter iii

Rarity; 5

-

**Bridgette Morgans**

Aaron and Tasia's Mother

ABOUT BRIDGETTE

Age; 30~

Sexuality; Heterosexual

Orientation; N/A

Relationship; Single

Birthday; March 30th, 1978

Birthplace; Queensland, Australia

Status; Alive

Nationality; Australian

Appearance; Blonde

First Appearance; chapter viii

Rarity; 7

* * *

** Kailee’s Bullies **

Sydney “Syd” Nevaeh Gates

Kailee’s Main Bully

ABOUT SYDNEY

Age; 15~

Sexuality; Bisexual

Orientation; Student

Relationship; Taken

Birthday; September 3rd, 1993

Birthplace; San José, Costa Rica

Status; Alive

Nationality; Costa Rican

Appearance; Brunette

First Appearance; chapter iii

Rarity; 4

-

Jaymes “Jay” Leyton

Syd's Boyfriend

ABOUT JAY

Age; 15~

Sexuality; Heterosexual 

Orientation; Student

Relationship; Taken

Birthday; May 7th, 1993

Birthplace; Las Vegas, Nevada

Status; Alive

Nationality; American

Appearance; Brunette

First Appearance; chapter iii

Rarity; 5

-

Layla Jesslyn Rosedale

Syd’s Friend

ABOUT LAYLA

Age; 15~

Sexuality; Homosexual

Orientation; Student

Relationship; Taken

Birthday; December 6th, 1993

Birthplace; New York City, New York

Status; Alive

Nationality; American

Appearance; Blonde

First Appearance; chapter iv

Rarity; 6

-

Kayleigh Elizabeth O'Sullivan

Layla’s Girlfriend

-Kayleigh is usually called and written "Kaylee Elizabeth"

ABOUT KAYLEIGH

Age; 17~

Sexuality; Bisexual

Orientation; Student

Relationship; Taken

Birthday; February 29, 1992

Birthplace; Tempa, Florida

Status; Alive

Nationality; American

Appearance; Brunette

First Appearance; chapter iv

Rarity; 6

* * *

_**OTHER CHARACTERS AND FUTURISTIC STUFF** _

-

**Jayson Preobrazhensky**

Tasia's Soon-to-be Boyfriend

Aaron's Close Friend

ABOUT JAYSON

Age; 14~

Sexuality; Heterosexual

Orientation; Student

Relationship; Single (will changed)

Birthday; September 6th, 1994

Birthplace; Moscow, Russia

Status; Alive

Nationality; Russian

Appearance; Brunette

First Appearance; chapter iii

Rarity; 4

-

**Dakota Williams**

A New Student

ABOUT DAKOTA

Age; 14~

Sexuality; Asexual

Orientation; Student

Relationship; Single

Birthday; March 29th, 1995

Birthplace; New York, United States

Status; Alive

Nationality; American

Appearance; Blonde

First Appearance; chapter x

Rarity; 6

-

**Jasmine Preobrazhensky**

Jayson's Little Sister

ABOUT JASMINE

Age; 11~

Sexuality; Heterosexual

Orientation; Student

Relationship; Single

Birthday; January 23th, 2001

Birthplace; Moscow, Russia

Status; Alive

Nationality; Russian

Appearance; Brunette

First Appearance; chapter x

**Sammie Wilson**

A student that got raped and murdered by 5 guys (Cloud 9) [chapter v]

ABOUT SAMMIE

Age; 14-15

Sexuality; Heterosexual

Orientation; Student

Relationship; Single

Birthday; ??

Birthplace; Texas

Status; Deceased

Nationality; American

Appearance; Blonde (dyed galaxy-ish)

First Appearance; chapter ii

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 24, 2020 update: I have SOOO much time to do this due to the fact I'm a quarantined teen and you know why but anyways, Yeh. I have more than 4 months to do this...


	2. chapter i: moving.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the fact it says Chapter Two: chapter i: moving. So yeh

❥

August 20th, 2009

Hi, my name is Kailee. I don't think I don't need to introduce myself right now; but, I will be moving to a city called Fletcherlands, it has a school called Fletchersland Community School. It's an K-C school and a very huge building, the map looks confusing. Three huge areas, four long hallways and over 100 or even over 300 little rooms. It has a swimming pool, a HUGE gym, and is a 4 four story. The fourth floor of the school is pre-K to 3, they have elevators, the fact they ain't going down that much stairs. The third floor is 4-7, Self explanatory. A lot of rooms and an art room. The second floor is where I'm going to school. 8-12(13), now there a swimming pool and other little rooms but larger. The first floor is college. Seven blocks away is the University of Fletchersland which I don't really need to talk about because I never been there. 

↻

August 28th, 2009

"Wake up!" My mother called. "I'm up already." I replied. Today's the day that were moving to the city. I began packing up, I decided to wear a white shirt with black jeans and red Converse high tops cause' I want to be basic just for today. "I'm coming!" I yelled. "What are you packing?" AJ said. I will talk about her later. 

"Well, the importants, clothing, my laptop, my pho-"

"I know your bringing your… phoney stuff. What else?"

"My pillows, blankets and belongings."

"Sa-"

"How about you? Pictures of your crushes? Sex toys??"

"What the fuck?? Ew. No. The sex toys are yours, you gonna pack condoms??"

"Ew, n-"

"Girls don't talk like that!" My mother said. "Alright" we both said. AJ is my twin sister. My mother is bad at naming twins but we like our names, Kailee and Amberley. Amberley is her real name but she likes AJ better than Amberley or Amber. Everything she says is false. Remember that. 

⇄

At the airport. 

We sat there for 30 minutes until our flight arrive. "Yass, we are finally moving!!" AJ said in a excited deep tone. "Same yo" Kaiser replied like he thought she was talking to him. "We are living in a house outside of Fletcherlands" my mother said. 

"HELL YEAH!!" 

"Shhh… be quiet" 

"Sorry"

The plane arrives. We got our tickets and sat down. Amber was very still like her whole system had stopped. Kaiser had a very serious face like he thought the trip was regretful. Me… I'm excited to see some new faces.

⇄

Now we're here. "HOLY HELL!!" AJ said. No comments. we've got that out of the way, we are here! "Well… I'm gonna buy a car and a house now" my mother said. "You're rich… right?" Amber questioned. 

"Sure"

"Alright"

We walked to the car shop or whatever it's called. "Mom, let's buy a red SUV." I said. "I was thinking a truck" she replied. "Okay." 1 hour later and we finally found the shop. "Hey, I'm looking a red vehicle." She asked the car seller. "Okay, what model your trying to look for?" He replied. He looked young like in his early 20s.

"Well, a truck or an SUV." 

"Alright, let me check… we have both models in red."

"An SUV."

"Okay, come and check it out"

"Is it new?" 

"Yup"

She checked the inside, looks gorgeous. "I'm buying it" she said."Okay, 188,199 please" he replied. Honestly I wasn't expecting that much. My mother gave the stack of money to the seller. She thank him and got outside to wait for the SUV. "Here it is" the seller said. "Enjoy." He gave us the keys and we head off. Almost been 1 hour since we found the house, it was huge. Looks like a mansion. "HOLY… GOD!!!" AJ said. "Hey there, wanna have a tour? You guys look so ready" the seller said. 

"Oh yeah we are!" 

"Alright, let's go"

We went through the code-used gate. The sight was so gorgeous. "OMG! WE HAVE A SWIMMING POOL AND A HOT TUB! THIS IS AWESOME!!" Amber yelled like she was in a crowd. Everyone gave a glare. "Sorry, sorry, I will stop." 

"Anyways, it will be 1 million dollars." 

"Alright" 

Again, she gave the stack to her. "Thanks and enjoy!" She said and gave her 5 scan cards and keys. 

We began to unpack. "I'm gonna get some food, who wants to come?" My mother said. All of us wanted to. "Great, school sign up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally published a chapter lmao but yeh. It's so bad heheheheheh


	3. chapter ii: who is she?

❥

August 28th, 2009

When I got to the school, everything was… different… never looked like my old school and it was I expected to be. Very huge. Tons of kids gave looks at us like we were freaks. My mother gave our information to the principal. "Okay, they can come next week Monday for your first day." The principal said. "Okay, thanks." My mother replied before walking out of the building. 

↻

September 1st, 2009

"Wake up Kay!" I heard my mother yelling. "Okay!" I shout back. Ah… another great day is here… schooling at a new school. I began to get ready, I picked out a cute red hoodie, black jeans and black checkered vans. I look fabulous and cute. "I'm coming!" I shouted. I ran downstairs; well, not exactly though. "You look awesome." AJ said in a expression like a bit scared but very happy expression. "Thanks, Ambs." I replied.

"Hey! Don't call me that!"

"Heh, why not?? It's cute."

"It almost has my real name in it."

"Well."

"Well? I don't like my name."

"Ha! Live with it."

We got outside to jump in the car. "Ready?" My mother asked. "Yeah." We all said. 

⇝

We arrived at school. "See ya momma" I said. "See ya kiddos." My mother replied. There was a lot of students, I felt… anxious… but I will be alright… right?? I entered the office, seeing 3 kids. "She's here." The principal said. _ Me?? They were waiting for me?? _I thought. "Hey Kailee, meet Sammie, Josh and Amethyst." The principal said. "Hey…" I said shyly. "Hey, I'm Sammie." The purple haired girl said. "Hi, I'm Josh but you won't be able to talk and don't ask why." The brown haired guy said. "Hi, I'm Amethyst or call me Amy." The black haired girl said. Once they all introduced themselves to me. We begin to walk in the huge building. Sammie has purplish hair like galaxy-ish, she is short. Her clothes are cute. A blue mom looking shirt, some lululemon leggings and adidas superstar shoes. Josh, he's cute. Brown haired, red and white striped shirt with black overalls. Amethyst, she's cute too but she looks shy. White and black striped shirt, lululemon leggings and nike air force shoes.

We have go up a flight of stairs. "This is our classroom." Sammie said with everyone staring. "So, Kailee, you have any questions or…?" Sammie asked. "I have no questions." I replied as she nodded. I heard a lot of whispering, I felt uncomfortable like I didn't belong here. **"Hey, my name is Kailee Trueheart-Newlove, Trueheart ain't my middle name it's just Trueheart and Newlove are my last names. If you don't get it then ask me, I guess. I have 2 siblings, I have a twin sister named Amberley, my older brother is named Kaiser, I'm going to have 3 siblings soon. Mine and my siblings' birthdays is on January 1st. New Year's. Sorry, that was long."** I introduced. "Wonderful." The teacher said. "Kailee, My name is Mrs. Wallington. Nice to meet you Kailee." It's weird to start a sentence and end one with my name. REAL NAME. "You too." I replied while smiling like a nerd. She sat me down in a desk, it was in good shape. "On Friday, we are doing a science project about mental health with Mr. Wallington's class and I know they are older than you guys and it's the first week of school but you will get used to it, I promise." She said. _ Older? Than me? _I thought. “They are in grade 10, they're one grade over you so don't feel uncomfortable. They don't bite.” She said again but she winked this time. Probably for the last part… Tragic.

⇝

The bell rang, I just noticed I've finished 3 period and now it's lunch time. I decided to roam the school since I don't want to eat until I bumped into a guy, he swears softly. “Shit, I'm sorry.” He said in a loud but soft tone. “It's alright.” I replied.

“Hey. I know you, are you the new kid?” 

“Yeah.”

“Oh. Well, I'm Jayson. Jayson Pheobrazhensky.” That last name was so confusing. “Oh, I'm Kaylee Janet Paige Trueheart-Newlove, I know, confusing.” 

“Woah, your name’s long.” 

“Yep.” 

“Gotta go now, nice meeting you, Kai.” He said while he walks away. _ Kai? That's a nice nickname. _ I thought as my face reddens. His appearance? Well, he was wear a blue turtleneck and black jeans. Of course with a belt. He was wearing high tops that were black as well. He is tan with brown eyes and brownish hair. After that I don't even remember his last name but he sounds Russian. Preobrazhensky? I think that's his last name. Our school has a HUGE cafeteria. But there's loads of kids there. I have social anxiety, and I don't want it to get worse so I decided just to stay on the second floor which is ours...


End file.
